


Hope.

by Aziraphale7



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Season 4 spoilers also, This was something that was in my head for awhile, but i wrote it like half asleep so sorry if it makes little sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: They always joked that Ray Palmer could bring light to the darkest of situations.
Kudos: 13





	Hope.

He knew very well where he was and what went on here. It was one of those places that were often spoken of, whispered about or preached as a warning to the masses. He could hear various pitches of screams and calls for help all around him. It made a constant ache in his chest that there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way to help. He was stuck here, and by his own accord too. Though, if ever given the opportunity to go back, he’d make the same decision. It wasn’t as calculated as most his decisions were, but he felt it was right. Still did, even as he sat here shivering and cold in hell. 

Ray sighed slightly, though more so in an exasperated manner rather than one of defeat. He was currently sitting on the cold, stone floor, hands resting in his lap. Amongst his tired waiting he wanted to speak, even if no one was there. Perhaps a joke about always believing hell would be hot rather than ice cold, or how the sacrifice was worth it to keep his friend alive. He’d do anything to keep them safe after all. Neron seemed to know that quite well.

He was unsure what exactly he was waiting for. Perhaps damnation? Torture? Someone? Perhaps this _was_ his torture. Being left utterly alone in a cold and dark chamber for eternity? No...Someone would surely come looking for him. The team would surely realize that Neron was not him. They shared nothing after all, and the demon’s pessimism was stark contrast to his typical outlook on life. The man shifted his weight, moving to draw his knees up and against his chest. His arms wrapped around his legs, huddling a bit more warmth to him. He could wait. 

More screams sliced through his thoughts, skewing his reality for a brief moment or two. He felt _fear_ , had since his soul had arrived here, yet there was something else. Exhaustion riddled his muscle and bone, yet something kept him awake. Despite whatever was to occur here, despite whatever cold seeped into his soul, or whatever cries echoed out around him. His demeanour had hardly changed. Ray stared ahead, examining a few particular bricks along the wall as he continued to be lost within his thoughts. _Hope_. That is what it was. Hope that he’d see his friends again, hope that he’d see Nora again, hope that they were safe despite the demon trudging around in his body. It was an odd experience, an odd conflict of emotion within him. Though it wasn’t new. 

There were always jokes that Ray Palmer would be the one to make the end seem brighter, or see the sun in any horrid situation. It was perhaps more true than anyone had anticipated. Despite the seeming draining of energy from him the longer his soul stayed within hell, Ray made the most of his time. He didn’t sulk, he didn’t cry out for help. He ventured his little room, examining the varied tools with an eerie interest, pondering their uses. He used some to carve out various shapes in the wall, drawing on occasion even, to the best of his ability. He had done similarly when left alone before, making small rock dolls of everyone to talk to. Though he supposed the circumstances were significantly different this time around. 

Ray was quite used to not fully understanding or noticing the passing of time. Living on the Waverider had already skewed his perception of such. Though here it seemed as though days..well nights, dug on forever. Did time ever pass here? He was unsure, though he attempted to keep track. The wall didn’t make much for note taking though he soon found out. 

On occasion he’d swear he heard someone speak, or approach but no one would arrive. What the man was unaware of was that most demons were significantly annoyed by him, or even put off by the metaphorical light that he emitted. Only someone well equipped and aware of such odd warmth could deal with such. Ray had always imagined Damien would jump at the opportunity, especially now that his feelings towards his daughter had become far more evident. He wasn’t prepared for any other to approach him, and upon the sight of such a dark force such as _Vandal Savage_ , He almost missed Damien’s eerie saunter. 

His eyes steadily turned to looked at the villainous man. Though rather than caution, his gaze seemed to light up at the sight of a familiar face. Or just a face at all. It had seemed like ages since he had seen another being. Though Savage was one that made a lingering anger resurface within him, it was someone. In hell, he supposed, he couldn’t be picky. Though he wouldn’t be anymore idiotic than he already had been either. It was a calculated decision. Was it to ease his own pain or bring some sort of geniality to this place? He’d never truly know, but it was happening nevertheless. 

Vandal seemed less than thrilled to see him of all people, already having moved to some of the tools that Ray had examined for what had seemed like a billion times. “I am your honorary pain inflicter for eternity.” The other spoke with a gruff voice, a hint of sick amusement lingering upon his words, “Oh, how I have awaited such a day.” He added simply, contemplating over which weapon to go with first.

It was odd, and almost instinctive now. Ray’s lips twitched into a small smile. _Hope_. It was perhaps the most powerful emotion he ever felt and in a moment like this, he latched onto it. Despite everything, he held onto it.


End file.
